An archery bow stores energy when an archer draws the bowstring. When the bowstring is released, the stored energy propels the arrow. A compound or a recurve bow each typically has a central riser portion or assembly, with upper and lower limbs extending to limb tips. A bowstring extends between the limb tips and is either connected directly to the limb tips or engages rotatable elements such as pulleys or cams mounted to the limb tips.
Arrow rests can be used with archery bows, including compound or recurve bows, to support and preferably stabilize an arrow shaft in position to allow the shaft to be drawn and released from an archery bow, preferably with the elongate axis of the arrow aligned with the desired flight path and without wobble or deviation from the arrow's axial alignment during the draw and release cycle. Various types of arrow rests are known.
In traditional/classic archery, a shelf on the riser can be used to directly support the arrow shaft during the draw and release process, but the fletchings or vanes can impact the shelf and can cause arrow deviation or damage during the release. In more modern arrangements, an add-on arrow rest accessory is often arranged adjacent the shelf. Certain types of add-on rests are non-moving supports. Others are mechanically operated fall-away rests. Some types of rests incorporate a capture feature which helps prevent the arrow from falling laterally off of the rest during movement of the bow.
Usually add-on rests include a base or bracket which is adhered or clamped to the riser, for example using two horizontal screws which engage threaded holes in the riser wall above yet adjacent to the shelf. The bracket and screw arrangement, and the rest assembly, may include slots, adjustment screws, sliders and clamps, or other features which allow the archer to manually tune the arrow rest to the archer's desired positioning laterally, vertically, forward/backward and/or angled relative to the riser.
A WHISKER BISCUIT® brand capture style arrow rest incorporates a ring shaped bracket with a disc shaped inverted brush with projecting bristles arranged radially around and toward an arrow shaft to capture and support the shaft during loading, draw and release of the arrow. When the arrow is released, the vanes travel through the brush without interference. Some WHISKER BISCUIT® rests incorporate a slot in the side or upper edge of the bracket and brush to allow an arrow shaft to be laterally placed into the rest. Embodiments of the WHISKER BISCUIT® arrow rest are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,896,849; 6,725,851; 6,978,775 and RE 38,096.
Other types of capture style arrow rests include a shaped bracket substantially encircling an arrow support position. Portions such as bristles, pins, tabs, flaps or other support pieces extend inward and are configured to radially engage and support an arrow from multiple points around the circumference of the arrow shaft. When the arrow is released, the fletchings or vanes travel through the rest without interference. The bracket may include a slot or opening to allow the arrow shaft to be laterally introduced into the rest. Examples of capture style arrow rests are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,351,311; 4,372,282; 4,858,589; 4,917,072; 5,042,450; 5,253,633; 5,460,153; 6,994,080; 7,827,979, 7,913,678; and 8,967,131.